Kiss or Kill?
by alyloves2read
Summary: This story is about Max starting to like Dylan and their relationship grows until Angel finds out that it was Dylan who made Fang break Max's heart. WAR BETWEEN FAX AND MYLAN. IT'S MY 1ST STORY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Follower

**N/A: Hey guys! I'm alygurl01. Thank you for deciding to read my story. Please please please review! It only makes my writing 100 times better and 1,000 times more enjoyable to you guys! And if you don't, no more chapters! So decide-do you want more? Please give me a break this is my first story that I'm actually proud of. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT James Patterson, so don't compare me to him because he is my idol not vise versa so just give me a break, okay? **

I felt myself falling, down a steep cliff, with nothing, no one, stopping me. I kept seeing myself closer and closer to the ground with every breath I took. I kept falling, falling, until I thought I saw a black shadow flash beneath me. I was puzzled, confused, as I kept falling until a pair of arms swept beneath me. I smiled, as I looked down and grinned. I had expected to see my beautiful Fang's face, but no, what I saw was something totally horrible. Something I can't forget. Something, I love, but I hate, is nice, but is mean, is… well… Dylan. He's so confusing. He thinks that I love him just because he's designed to be my perfect match. Well, newsflash, idiot, I don't need your saving. I kicked him in the chest, spread out my wings, and flew away from that beautiful beast.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. I'm Max, Maximum Ride, flying, winged mutant freak. And who is Fang? My beloved, my soul mate, my everything. Or, at least that's how it used to be. It used to be just him and me, nothing could separate us, and not even the stupid life we have of a new set of evil scientists ready to kill us every day. Well, whatever. I'm used to it by now. I mean, come on, it's been like, what, a year since the chase started? Maybe 1 and a half? Well, I don't care.

I swooped down and flew as fast as I could-200 miles per hour. Thank goodness Dylan wasn't with us when we became friends with the hawks. Yeah, I know. Hawks? Well, we are 2% bird, so give me a break. They taught us lots of tricks and we taught them some too. One thing I did not like was them having to teach us how to hunt for rats. Yuck! I banked a hard right (a trick from the hawks) and he tried to follow. As if he could pull off such a hard turn. He's just a rookie. I fly like a hawk and he flies like a… well… I'm not privileged to use those kinds of words here so let's just say like a broken-winged goose.

I kept flying and he attempted to follow, sweating like crazy. I watched as the sweat seemed to sizzle off of his beautiful male model body. –Snap out of it, Max! - I told myself. I was lucky enough to realize that when I was "drooling" over Dylan (as if, in your dreams, Dylan!) I was flying myself into a wall. The second I caught myself hurling towards the wall at 200 miles per hour I thrust myself upward and kept flying. Of course, Mr. Rookie had to slam himself into the rock wall and I immediately reacted when I saw a crack forming in the wall. I watched as it grew, spreading wide and long. It was going to fall on Dylan. "Dylan! Dylan! Watch out there's a huge crack in the wall! Fly away, fly away!" I screamed at him. He obeyed and flew away with every ounce of power he had (which wasn't much) but of course he had to be stupid enough to kick the wall for a boost. The wall started crumbling and an abnormally large rock or abnormally small boulder fell on the tip of his wing. "Help Max, help! My wing is stuck!" he yelped in danger. "I'm coming to save you, Dylan! And this probably won't be the last time" I muttered under my breath.

**N/A: I WILL NOT post the next chapter until you send me at least 2 reviews for this chapter. Please do. I'm lonely without reviews!**


	2. The Instinct

**N/A: Thanks for the reviews! I only sounded desperate because my last story got not one review, so I hoped this one would, and it did! Sorry it's short, but I wanted to save the good stuff for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ana1xoxo told me this a few days ago- if Fang and Nudge would be together (which would never happen of course) they would be called Fudge! LOL! Sorry, I just HAD to say that. James Patterson wouldn't be thinking of fudge now would he?**

**Chapter 2: Scratch my Wings and I won't scratch yours**

**Dylan's POV:**

I wasn't going to let Max save me. I'm the man in this situation, not her. But of course, out of stupid instinct that those horrible scientists gave me I just had to use this opportunity to let her save me and all that ridiculousness that they forced me to do. I felt like a robot!

She pulled my wing ever so slightly out of the small hole between the boulder and the edge of the cliff. Of course, one of my feathers had to be plucked out.

"YYEEAAOOOWWWW!" I yelped.

This was not my day. "What a baby" I heard her mutter.

"Hey! No one can talk about me like that…" then, my instincts kicked in.

"No one can talk about me like that except for you, Max! I love you!"

Gosh, I hate these instincts.

Really, if I hadn't had a scientific crush on her I would think that she was not the right girl for me. And I knew that she was for Fang. But of course those idiot scientists make me express my love to her by driving Fang away. And how on earth does that express my "love" to her anyways? Driving her boyfriend away? Nuh uh. I don't think so.

I've tried fighting the instinct loads of times. But noooo. If I did something that doesn't show Max I love her, the instinct kicks in and I automatically do something over the top romantic for her. It's just not right!

That was it. I had had enough of this nonsense of "perfect match" and "I was literally made for her". I just couldn't take it. "Max! I have something very important to say!" I told her. "Yes, Dylan? What could be so important that I have to stop saving your life, huh? Tell me. I want to know. NOW" she said with a huge amount of sarcasm.

"I… I… I don't like you!" I screamed. Wow, I thought. I actually said that without the instinct kicking in!

"Yes. You DEFINITELY don't like. Yeah, that's for sure. That's why you told me you loved me two seconds ago, right?" Max said with way more anger and sarcasm.

"Yeah, Max. I don't like you because I love you!"

Dang it! It didn't work! Stupid instinct! Wait a second. If I was thinking, right now, how I _don't _like Max, then why didn't my instinct kick in? Maybe I can think it, but I can't say it. That gave me an idea.

I pushed the boulder off the ledge with all my might and grabbed Max's hand and flew rapidly to the house screaming "Angel! Angel!"


End file.
